While-in-use electrical box covers have been in use for many years to protect outdoor electrical outlets from the harsh elements of an outdoor environment. Most while-in-use electrical box covers consist of a base and a hood, which are attached, with the hood having the ability to be opened and closed so as to allow access to an electrical outlet. When the hood of the while-in-use electrical box cover is stressed past its normal open position, it is possible that the while-in-use electrical box cover and/or hood could be damaged, or the hood could potentially become dislodged from the while-in-use electrical box cover.